Ash's Secret Part 3
by Megan1
Summary: Well, I guess this is a conclusion - that is unless you guys out there have any ideas what happens next... So this is about how Misty gets her way out of trouble (And for those of you that freaked when they read the end of part 2 b/c Team Rocket doesn't


(Sorry this took so long guys, busy weekend) 

Last time we saw out heroes, Brock and Ash got in a fight over Misty, and had a Pokemon battle to see who should be with her. When Misty finds out, she goes ballistic. Just before she could make up with him, Team Rocket Captures her! 

(In a small cottage somewhere in the woods) "Hahahahahahahaha!" Jessie laughed. "Our plan worked! We can keep this kid hostage, with Pikachu as ransom and we'll finally make the boss happy! Ooo! I'm so excited!" "Mphhhmphmmmmh," Misty (said??) She was gagged and tied to a chair. "Don't we need some sort of a note?" James inquired. "Oh, right," Jessie replied. "Ok... How's this? Dear twerps, If you ever want to see this brat again, you'd better hand over the Pikachu. Signed, Team Rocket." "That's great, but how will they know where we are?" Meowth piped up. "Oh, right. Um..," Jessie replied. She scribbled down a few simple notes telling them how to get to the cottage. Outside, (unknow to Team Rocket or Misty) a yellow figure scampered away. Pikachu ran to tell the others what he had just heard. He had been spying on them the whole time. Ash was glad to find out where Misty was. Maybe he could fix their relationship... But first they had to rescue her. So Brock, Ash and Pikachu started making a plan of their own. "Why do they want her, anyway?" Brock asked. "Pika pika chu," Pikachu replied. "They want you? No way!" Ash exclaimed. "I'd never give you up." "Well, maybe we can think of something..." Brock said. It was obvious he had a plan. Suddenly, they were stopped by Ekans and Weezing, Team Rocket's favorite Pokemon. They had the ransom note. They dropped it and slithered and flew off. Ash read it out loud to the others. "Ok, so now we know where they are. Let's try to see if we can make our way there...," Brock stated. 

When they got to the cottage, they peered in the window. "Shut up you brat!" Jessie was screaming. "Oh, I can't take it anymore!" James yelled. Misty was thrashing her legs and screaming. "OK. Here's they plan," Brock wispered. "We will hand over Pikachu..." "WHAT??? I THOUGHT YOU HAD A PLAN!!!!" Ash screamed. Team Rocket looked up inside. "Did you hear something?" Meowth inquired. The thought was quickly dismissed. Misty however, recognized Ash's voice. {He does care enough about me to save me!} "Now look at what you did!" Brock scoleded. "Now, here's the rest of the plan. Then you take Charizard. He is your most powerful Pokemon and he can do the most damage." "Yeah, but he never listens to me!" Ash complained. "Well, maybe this time he will..." Brock wished. They walked towards the door. Pikachu tugged on Ash's jeans and said, "Pika pika pik!" as he shook his head no. He didn't think the plan would work. "Oh, it'll be ok, Pikachu! We always get you back safe!" Ash reassured him. Brock had already reached the door and was knocking. James opened it. "Oh, Jessie, the twerps are here!" He said in a sing-song voice. "Oh, goody! Hand over the Pikachu!" Jessie exclaimed. Ash looked down at Pikachu. "Pika pika," He said softly. Ash reluctandly handed him over. "Oh, yes yes yes yes yes...!" Team rocket cheered. "Well, here's your brat. We were sick of her anympmmph!" James replied. Jessie had covered his mouth. "What he means to say is that we... uh... aretoobusytotakecareofherbye." Jessie replied. She slamed the door in the other's faces. Team Rocket threw Pikachu in a small cage, which they had made sure was electric proof and stood laughing for a few moments. From outside they heard, "Charizard! I choose you!" It was Ash. He was carrying out the second part of the plan. Charizard looked blankly at Ash and started to fall asleep. "Oh, no, Charizard! Why do you always do this! Come on! We need to get Pikachu back!!!" Ash yelled. Team Rocket came outside and started laughing at Charizard, Pikachu in James's hand. "Look at that Charizard he's so lazy!" Meowth taunted. "I bet he doesn't even KNOW how to fight!" Jessie Mocked. "Yeah. He just sleeps. Some Pokemon!" James jeered. "Hahahahahahahaha!" All three started laughing. Well, this just pissed Charizard off so much that he blew fire at the, buning them all, and making the bars of the cage (Which, mind you was ELECTRIC proof, not FIRE proof) melt, giving Pikachu a chance to escape. "Looks like Team Rocket... Is... Burning up again..." All three fainted. "Yeah!!!" Ash, Misty, Brock, and Ash all cheered. Charizard yawned and Ash gave him a hug. "I knew you had it in ya," He thanked him. 

Now that they had time together, Ash and Misty tried to work things out. Ash explained that when he fought the battle, he was just trying to contol Brock's jealousy and he didn't want her to get hurt in all of this. Misty apoligized for over reacting, too. They all laughed it off as the continued their journey to Veridian City...... 


End file.
